Draco Malfoy à la campagne
by black sirie
Summary: Résumé : Draco malfoy est envoyé dans un orphelinat par son père pour qu’il apprenne la discipline… la seule chose qu’il fait est de tomber amoureux du propriétaire… UA couples un énorme HPDM COMPLETE
1. prologue

Titre :Draco Malfoy à la campagne

Résumé :Draco malfoy se fait envoyer par son père à la campagne, là il va devoir travailler dans un orphelinat où il tombera amoureux du propriétaire. Slash.

NDA : Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu avoir cette idée lol… mais je voulais vous en faire part… vous me direz ce que vous en pensez avec une petite reviews… me ferait grand plaisir…. : ) bonne lecture!!!!!!

Prologue Pov Draco

Pensiez –vous me voir moi Draco Malfoy en train de travailler dans une ferme? Hey oui … Mon père a eu la brillante idée de me faire faire du bénévolat dans un orphelinat en pleine campagne et en plus les vaches il n'en manque pas.

Il fait une chaleur mortelle et ce n'est pas bon pour ma peau. Mais le propriétaire n'a pas voulu m'entendre, tiens justement le voilà.

« Monsieur Malfoy, il est l'heure de dîner vous pouvez entrer. »

Je soupire et je le suis jusqu'à la maison de plusieurs étages, plein de gamins y courent et risque de nous foncer dedans.

« Alors comment c'est passé votre première journée de travail? »

« Elle était s.u.p.e.r » Dis-je sarcastique.

Monsieur Potter s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi. Il est plus grand que moi, ses yeux sont vert émeraude et en plus ce qui fait son charme c'est sa petite barbe autour de sa bouche.

J'ai le goût tout de suite de lui avouer que je suis gay mais j'ignore ce que serait sa réaction alors il vaut mieux attendre et observer.

« Écoutez Monsieur Malfoy, j'ignore encore pour quel motif votre père vous a envoyé ici, mais je peux vous dire que vous n'allez plus être le même en sortant d'ici. »

Alors là j'étais sur le cul, personne mais alors personne ne m'avais jamais parlé sur ce ton, c'est vrai que j'avais l'habitude d'avoir tout ce que je voulais et ça sans que je lève le petit doigt.

Mais ce que j'ignorais était que j'allais apprendre une autre façon de vivre que celle que j'avais apprise avec mes parents.

Nous rentrâmes dans la maison et nous rendîmes à la cuisine où déjà plusieurs enfants y étaient installés.

Je m'assis près d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir mon âge et qui me regardait avec curiosité.

Une chose me surprit quand je fis le geste de remplir mon assiette les jeunes avaient fermés les yeux et tenaient la main de son voisin.

C'est alors que le propriétaire de l'orphelinat commença une prière.

Non, je ne peux pas le croire, je ne vais pas être obliger de faire une prière à chaque dîner, déjeuner ou collation.

À la maison on ne faisait jamais la prière avant de manger pourquoi est-ce que je la ferais maintenant?

Quand ils eurent terminés je me servis sans dire un mot mais je sentais très clairement le regard inquisiteur d'Harry.

Je sens que je vais avoir une conversation avec lui après dîner.

Justement cela arriva, quand je montais dans ma chambre il me suivit pour fermer derrière lui.

« Draco, je sais bien que tu es ici que pour faire du bénévolat mais j'aimerais quand même que tu te conformes aux règlements. » Commença –t-il.

Ceci était une chose que je voulais parler avec lui les règlements, j'étais pas d'accord avec quelques uns surtout celui du couvre feu.

« Monsieur, je suis pas d'accord avec quelques uns des règlements et j'aimerais en discuter. » Lui dis-je il me regarda et s'assit sur mon lit.

« Je t'écoute Draco et tu peux m'appeler Harry. »

« Monsieur, je suis pas d'accord avec le couvre feu, j'ai prévus beaucoup de chose cet été avec des copains et je ne veux surtout pas les compromettre, alors je vous demande bien de vouloir me laisser jusqu'à deux heures du matin. » demandais-je.

« Non, mais une heure du matin sera plus convenable et je voudrais savoir où est-ce que tu vas pour pouvoir être là au bon moment si tu as un problème. »

Je savais qu'il allait y avoir un compromis alors j'acceptais.

« Tu as autres choses à me dire Draco? »

« Oui, je ne veux surtout pas faire la prière avec vous. Je n'ai jamais fait de prière et je ne vois pas pourquoi je la ferais parce que je n'y crois pas du tout. » Lui expliquais-je.

Harry soupira et me regarda.

« D'accord mais je veux quand même que vous fermiez les yeux parce que si vous faîtes pas semblant au moins de la faire les autres voudront sûrement faire comme toi. »

Encore une fois j'acceptais.

Alors Harry sortit me laissant seul, je regardais autour de moi et me demandait bien qui serait mon colocataire de chambre.

Dès que j'allais prendre ma douche, un garçon d'environ 15 ans entra dans la chambre et alla s'installer sur son lit sans me parler. Il était brun avec le teint un peu hâlé, il était sûrement Italien et il n'était pas très grand.

Je m'approchais de lui pour me présenter.

« Je m'appelle Draco malfoy. » lui dis-je main tendue.

Il me regarda et se présenta ensuite.

« Moi Blaise Zabini. »

Zabini ce nom de famille me disait vaguement quelque chose mais je ne m'en formalisais guère longtemps et allait prendre ma douche.

Entre moi et Blaise fut un commencement d'une grande amitié, il m'aida pour les tâches ménagères que je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire chez moi, puisque j'avais toujours eu des servantes et le premier soir de sortie avec mes potes eu lieu deux semaines après mon arrivée.

Fin du prologue…. Alors j'ai essayé de faire du point de vue de Draco et je crois que j'ai bien réussis : ) qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes… quelques fois je vais faire du point de vue Harry mais très rarement parce que le personnage principal est Draco. Le prochain chapitre serait la sortie avec ses copains… : ) et je crois bien que je vais faire le point de vue d'Harry avant son opinion à l'arrivé du jeune blond :) je crois que c'est mon plus long prologue : ) trois pages WOW!!! Lol Une petite reviews Bye bye kisou


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK Rowling… sauf l'orphelina et les enfants que Harry prends soin m'appartienne sauf Draco, Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Qui feront partit de la vie d'Harry.

Chapitre un Pov Harry

Je sens que cet été va être très mouvementé, déjà que j'ai un nouveau employé qui travail bénévolement à cause de son père Monsieur Malfoy je le connaissais depuis un temps déjà, mes parents faisaient affaire avec lui et quand j'étais enfant je le voyais souvent chez moi.

La conversation que j'ai eue avec Lucius Malfoy avait été brève.

Flash back

J'étais dans la cuisine à ce moment là, un des enfants est venu me dire qu'un monsieur aux cheveux longs et blonds m'attendait dans le salon. Alors je ne l'avais pas fait attendre, je n'avais aucune idée en premier que se serait lui mais je fus très surpris.

Monsieur Malfoy qu'elle me vaut l'honneur de votre visite. Lui demandais-je.

très bien monsieur Potter, je suis très heureux de vous revoir et aussi vous voir en si bonne santé.

Je lui souris il se souviens de moi malgré le fait que lui et mais parents même si ils travaillaient ensemble se détestaient.

Moi aussi sa plaisir de vous voir, alors pourquoi cette visite? Je suis sur que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie.

C'est vrai. J'ai un fils avec qui j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à ce qu'il soit discipliné et il est un peu rebelle. J'aimerais le faire un peu travailler et que vous y jeter un coup d'œil.

Très bien, j'accepte mais il travaillera avec les employés bénévolement, je n'est pas assez d'argent pour pouvoir le payé.

C'est parfait pour moi, alors vous acceptez?

Oui.

Nous nous serrâmes les mains pour conclure l'affaire et me dit que son fils arrivera demain matin par limousine.

Fin du flash.

La limousine noire attira tous les enfants à l'extérieur, eu qui na jamais vue quelques choses de luxurieux, un jeune homme tout aussi blond que son père sortit de la voiture, je suis sous le choc vraiment je peux pas le croire, il est très portrait à son père et aussi arrogant aussi.

Vous êtes le bienvenu au pensionnat Potter, Monsieur Malfoy. Salua Harry.

Draco m'a fait qu'un signe de tête et m'a suivit à l'intérieur.

Je lui expliqua les règlements de la maison et je lui ais dit qu'il aurait des tâches ménagères à faire.

C'était à ce moment là qu'il se rebella.

NON HORS DE QUESTION JE NE VEUX PAS FAIRE DE TÂCHE MÉNAGÈRES. JE SUIS SUR QUE MON PÈRE M'A PAS ENVOYÉ ICI POUR FAIRE CELA. Avait –il crié

J'ai soupiré en entendant cette tirade, je m'attendais à cela et sans dire un mot je lui montrai sa chambre.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard.

J'entends cogner à la porte de ma chambre et le jeune malfoy entra.

Monsieur Potter!

Oui.

Hum… je vais à une sortit avec mes amis, et c'est au night club le plus populaire de Londre, Sexy boy…

Le bar Gay? Lui demandais-Je

Oui.

D'accord. N'oublie pas couvre-feu une heure du matin. Lui rappelais-je.

Je le vis hocher la tête et il sortit.

Maintenant j'ai un gros problème moi aussi j'y allais.

Faudrait que je me fonde dans sur la piste.

Fin du chapitre un.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Moi j'ai adorés l'écrire.

Reviews please…

Merci …

oOoOo Black siri oOoOo


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient c'est dommage snif... Parce que je suis sur que moi le slash serait très présent lol….

Titre : Draco malfoy à la campagne.

Résumé : Draco malfoy ce fait envoyer par son père à la campagne ou il va devoir travailler dans un orphelinat ou il tombera amoureux du propriétaire. Slash.

Chapitre deux : Pov Draco et Harry

**POV DRACO **

Sa fait une demi heure que je suis près et que j'attends mon ami sur la véranda. Je regarde ma montre et il est déjà 20 h 30. C'est à ce moment là que je vois une BMW entrer dans la cour. Je sors et j'embarque immédiatement dans la voiture.

Mon pote Théo me souri et je le regarda. Il a beaucoup changé malgré le fait que cela faisait que quelques semaines que je ne l'avais pas vue.

Il avait décidé de coupés ses longs cheveux bruns et les avaient maintenant très court.

Tes hyper sexy comme sa. Lui dis-je.

Théo me souris, c'est vrai j'avais jamais remarqué que mon meilleur ami était aussi sexy et ce que je me souviennes il l'était aussi quand il avait les cheveux long.

Merci ! j'espérais que tu aimerais parce que je l'ai fais un peu pour toi.

M'avoua Théo. Je fus très surprit par cette déclaration mais je m'en formalisa guère retourna mon attention sur le paysage.

Ce fut quinze minutes plus tard que nous arrivons tous les deux au night club ou Théo eux beaucoup de difficulté à se garer. À l'intérieure nous y trouvâmes nos amis , ce night club était très ambiant, une grande piste de danse était au milieu et autour des tables rondes ou pouvaient s'asseoir plusieurs personnes.

Théo alla au bar ou il commanda ma boisson préféré le sexe on the beach c'est toujours cette boisson que je prends quand j'arrive et après je prends des boissons plus forte.

Je m'installes près de Roch qui me regarde à la dérobée.

Et bien Dray ta fais quoi pour avoir tout ces muscles. Ce moqua-t-il de moi.

J'avais toujours été l'air un peu frêle, je ne jouais à aucun sport et parce que cela j'étais un peu paresseux.

Bon je crois que tes au courant que je travaille dans un orphelinat bénévolement a cause de mon père. Il y a une ferme et donc je dois lever des bêles de foins, hum… tout les trucs qui sont lourds ces moi qu'il les faits. Parce qu'il semble que je suis le plus fort.

Maintenant oui, Me dit Roch touchant mes pectoraux.

Je frisonne au contacte de sa main et lui le sens.

Il me fait un de ses sourires charmeurs que tous les mecs en tombe amoureux mais mon cœur est déjà pris.

Je regarde sur la piste de danse et je fus très surpris, en faite j'en tombai presque sur le cul d'y voir le proprio ce déchaîner sur la piste de danse.

J'Y CROIS PAS L'IDIOT EST VENU ICI JUSTE POUR ME SURVEILLER JE VAIS ALLER LE VOIR DIRE CE QUE JE PENSE!...

Je me leva en vitesse et me dirigea vers lui en grande enjambée.

En même pas dix secondes j'étais devant lui et lui se déhanchais devant.

Il avait un corps à se damné et il faisait exprès non parce que là j'avais une très grande érection.

QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAÎTES ICI ? lui demandais-je

Harry se retourna vers moi et fut surpris de me voir.

Il ne m'avait pas remarqué? Alors il me prit le bras et me sortit de la piste de danse pour aller dans un coin plus tranquille.

Du coin l'œil je vis mes copains rigoler et là j'imaginais tous ce qu'ils pourraient se dire.

Le petit Dray c'est fait un copain et en plus, plus vieux que lui. Maintenant il va avoir plus d'expérience.

En faite, je crois même que se serait seulement Roch qui parlerais les autres trop entraîne de boire.

Nous sommes très proche l'un de l'autre et je suis sur qu'il pourrait sentir son érection.

Écoute Draco, je suis venu ici parce que j'ai été invité, je suis gay moi aussi alors ….

C'est en ce moment là que je perdis tous contrôle de moi je ne savais pas ce que j'avais c'était comme une attraction.

Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche, mais ce ne fut que courte durée puisque je sentis une main sur mon épaule et me bouscula.

J'ai vu les yeux d'Harry et j'y ai vu de la peur.

TES QUI TOI?

Heu je… heu… tes qui toi d'abord.

Je suis le petit ami d'Harry.

Se grand gaillard était le petit ami du proprio, merde dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué encore.

Je sentis Harry changé de place ce mettant devant moi.

**POV HARRY **

Je me mets entre mon petit ami actuelle et mon coup de foudre.

Seamus, stp. Ce n'est qu'un ami.

- UN AMI QUI T'EMBRASSE OUI….

Je sais qu'il ne va pas me résister et je sens très bien que je vais passé une de ses nuits de cauchemar.

Draco ne me lâchais pas des yeux, je voyais très bien qu'il ne comprenait rien mais je ne pouvais rien lui expliqué pas devant Seamus.

Je partis donc avec Seamus sur la piste de danse et je laissai Draco encore sous le choc.

Je crois même que Draco partis après cette scène et comme je l'imaginais la nuit n'avait été que cauchemar.

Seamus est brutale et avait toujours été brutale. J'ai rencontrés Seamus dans cadre d'un projet pour les enfants de mon orphelinat. J'ai eu la mal chance d'accepter le contrat.

En faite c'était que j'avais besoin d'argent pour pouvoir payé la maison, habillé les enfants etc… Sur le contrat était écrit que je devais sortir avec lui en tant qu'amoureux transi et coucher avec lui.

Je retourna à la maison ou les enfants étaient déjà entraîne de manger.

Je sentais tous leur regards vers moi et je sentais leur inquiétude surtout les plus vieux. Je monta sans un regard vers eux et alla me laver.

Quand j'eus terminée, je décidai d'aller voir Draco mais celui-ci n'était pas dans sa chambre. Je retourna dans la cuisine et vit que Blaise y était.

Blaise est-ce que tu aurais vu Draco? Lui demandais-je

Non, il n'est pas rentré hier soir Pourquoi?

MON DIEU ! J'espère qu'il n'a rien fait de stupide.

Je me demandais si je devais appeler son père ou non?

Je décida que j'allais gardé cette soirée pour moi et aller le chercher.

Mais quand j'allais justement sortir je le vis entré.

Fin du chapitre ne pas tuer l'auteur lol…


	4. Chapter 3

Titre : Draco malfoy à la campagne

Disclaimer : 

Harry et Draco : ELLE EST DE RETOUR SAUVE QUI PEUT !!!

Siri : et oui je suis de retour pour martyriser les personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

NDA : PARDON, PARDON, je suis désolée si je n'ai pas Updater c'est que j'ai une très bonne excuse, je travaillais et j'avais une panne d'inspiration et j'ai commencé plein d'autre fics que je vais updater bientôt… mais j'aime mieux faire la fic aux complet avant de la mettre sur voilà mes excuses…

LISEZ SI VOUS POUVEZ M'AIDER SE SERAI SUPER. J'ai un gros problème avec fanfiction … je ne reçois pas les Alertes des Auteurs que j'aime et je ne sais pas pourquoi pourtant tout le monde les reçoit alors si quelqu'un peut m'aider …. Comment arranger cela se serait super… :) Merci d'avance et Bonne lecture !!!!

Chapitre trois

Draco arrêta de tourner en rond dans la ville et décida de retourner au bar où ils étaient allé la veille et appela à l'orphelinat.

**11 h 30 À L'orphelinat **

Harry Potter était assit sur son canapé énervé du comportement de Draco la veille mais inquiet pour le blond.

Il se leva et fit les cents pas. Le téléphone sonna et Harry se précipita vers celui-ci priant que cela soit Draco.

Oui Allô?

Hum… Harry je …. Je suis encore au bar et je n'ai pas de moyen pour rentrer à l'orphelinat est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher?

Le cœur d'Harry avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine, il était heureux qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Draco sinon il était sûr que le père de celui-ci lui aurait fait payer.

Harry prit son manteau et alla avertir Hagrid qu'il partait pour quelques minutes.

Quinze minutes plus tard il arrivait au bar où Draco l'attendait sur le trottoir.

Monte, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Harry.

Non.

**POV D'HARRY **

Quand je vis Draco sur le trottoir en train de m'attendre devant le bar, je fus sous le choc, vraiment il était sexy, c'était peut-être mal placé comme pensée à ce moment là mais il ne m'aidait pas du tout. Il était débraillé, les cheveux en bataille, le teint pâle et les vêtements en désordre.

Draco regardait le sol et quand il vit la voiture il embarqua. Nous restons sans rien dire, évitant le sujet d'hier soir, Draco m'a embrassé je me demande ce qu'il en pense maintenant, sûrement pas grands choses.

Je devrais peut-être arrêter la voiture et avoir une conversation avec lui ? Tout lui expliquer pour Seamus ? Parce que je suis sûr qu'il se pose des questions.

Alors j'arrête la voiture et lui me regarda étrangement.

Draco il faut qu'on parle! Lui annonçais-je.

De quoi ? me dit-il innocemment.

De Seamus.

Ça ne me regarde pas. Me dit-il

Je fus légèrement choqué, mais je m'abstiens de commentaire.

Je vais t'en parler quand même. Lui dis-je.

Je m'assis confortablement pour pouvoir mieux le regarder et je commençais.

Seamus n'est pas un petit ami très doux. À ces paroles Draco me regarda sans comprendre. En fait moi et seamus n'est pas une relation comme les autres. J'ai comme signé un contrat avec le diable. Lui expliquais-je

Je pris une profonde inspiration et continuait.

J'avais besoin d'argent pour les enfants de l'orphelinat, j'en manquais alors pour un projet j'ai dû signer avec lui mais avec une condition, que je sorte avec lui et que nous ayons des relations sexuelles.

J'étais vraiment gêné, je n'avais jamais pensé de le dire à quelqu'un quand j'ai signé le contrat et maintenant Draco me regardait avec pitié. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié tout ce que je voulais était ses bras mais ça c'était pas couru d'avance.

Le silence s'éternisait, moi j'attendais une réponse mais Draco semblait vouloir rester muet alors nous repartîmes, nous arrivâmes à l'orphelinat à 12 et quart. Je le suivis des yeux tandis qu'il montait à l'étage sans me regarder ni m'adresser la parole.

Fin du POV D'Harry

Draco alla prendre une douche et quand il sortit il vit Blaise assit sur son lit l'attendant.

Salut Draco ça te dit une promenade à cheval ?

Non, excuse moi tout ce que je veux c'est dormir, je n'ai pas dormit de la nuit et j'ai besoin de sommeil.

Blaise soupira et sortit de la chambre.

Draco se coucha emmitouflé dans ses couvertures et s'endormit automatiquement.

La journée se passa comme cela, Draco ne se leva guère pour aller souper c'est alors qu'Harry prit un plateau repas et l'amena dans la chambre du blond.

Il cogna à la porte mais ne recevant aucune réponse, il entra, il vit que le blond était encore couché alors il mit le plateau sur la commode et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour réveiller doucement le jeune malfoy.

Draco… Murmura Harry. Draco…

Il le secoua légèrement et le blond grogna.

Laisse moi dormir encore quelques minutes.

Draco il faut que tu manges.

Le blond se retourna doucement, Harry le trouva mignon les yeux pleins de sommeil et la voix rauque d'avoir trop dormit.

je n'ai pas faim.

Il faut que tu manges un peu. Lui dit-il.

Le blond soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit près d'Harry qui sentait la chaleur de son corps.

Mais la sonnette le repris, il déposa le plateau et descendit.

Quand il ouvrit il eu une grande surprise.

Monsieur Malfoy, Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? Demanda t-il.

Il le fit entrer et Harry sentit que tout cela n'était pas bon signe.

Fin du chapitre trois …. La suite bientôt … désolée encore….

Reviews please

Bye bye kisou


	5. Chapter 4

Draco malfoy à la campagne

Chapitre quatre : Pov Draco

Tandis que Harry parlait à Monsieur Malfoy, Draco avait déjà terminé de manger et était sortit par la porte de la cuisine pour aller à l'écurie.

Blaise était déjà là entraîne de seller son cheval.

Salut Draco sa va? Tu n'étais pas là hier soir ?

Oui sa va Blaise t'inquiète pas.

Blaise lui sourit et lui proposa de lui faire un cours d'équitation.

POV DRACO

Blaise me montra comment monter à cheval, mais l'animal était vraiment énervé sûrement parce qu'il sentait ma peur. À chaque fois que j'essayais de monter sur la selle il bougeait de côté, même une fois je suis presque tombé sur les fesses mais Blaise m'a rattraper. Finalement après une demi heure je réussis enfin à le monter, Black était vraiment énervé il faisait des bonds me faisant sauter, j'avais des hauts le cœur, je détestais les manèges et cela y ressemblait tellement.

Blaise arrête ce maudit cheval! Lui criais-je.

Il riait, il se foutait de ma gueule, non mais, personne ne rie d'un Malfoy et tout le monde obéit.

Blaise tira sur la bride qui fit immédiatement arrêter le cheval.

J'étais essoufflé et n'était pas très sûr de vouloir continuer les cours.

Bien, maintenant que tu as réussis à monter, il faut que tu saches que quand tu tires les brides vers toi doucement il s'arrête.

Il me montra comment faire.

Il me demanda de talonner avec mes talons les flans du cheval, et celui-ci se mit à marcher.

J'étais légèrement nerveux, mais il me dit de me calmer sinon le cheval le serait aussi.

Je fus très heureux après quinze minutes de pouvoir au moins diriger mon cheval.

Blaise pu monter sur le sien qui était blanc et m'indiqua le chemin.

Il me conduisit vers la forêt derrière l'orphelinat, j'avais entendu par la bouche des enfants il y quelques jours qu'elle s'appelait la forêt interdite.

J'haussais les épaules malgré le fait que cette forêt avec ses arbres tassés les uns près des autres était sombre, il faisait noir et il y avait plein de petits bruits.

J'avais peur, oui, je l'avoue mais je ne dis rien à Blaise. Un Malfoy ne montrait jamais qu'il avait peur. Pour garder sa dignité.

J'ai découvert l'an passée un endroit magnifique et j'aimerais te le montrer. Me dis Blaise.

Je galopais près de lui pour ne pas le perdre de vue, nous marchâmes tous les deux sur un sentier assez large pour chevaucher l'un à côté de l'autre.

Après une dizaine de minute de galop Blaise s'arrêta devant une grotte.

La grotte n'était pas assez grande pour y amener les chevaux mais Blaise m'assura que ce n'était pas très long comme marche alors je le suivis.

Il faisait extrêmement noir et je m'approchai de lui en prenant sa main.

Finalement j'étais pas très courageux alors que plusieurs minutes silencieuses passèrent ont arriva devant trois tunnels et Blaise passa dans le premier à droite.

**------ De retour à l'orphelinat-------**

Monsieur Malfoy, Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? Demanda t-il il le fit entré et Harry sentit que tout cela n'était pas bon signe.

J'ai su ce matin par un ami de mon fils qu'il avait sortit dans un bar Homo? Questionna Lucius qui toisa Harry d'un œil mauvais.

Heu!!! …. J'ai autorisée une sortit pour Draco mais je ne savais pas qu'il….

Mensonge… Harry vous y étiez aussi.

Mais comment…

Pour dire la vérité je fais suivre mon fils pour mieux le protéger même si il est ici je dois le protéger par ceux qui voudront le menacer pour que je leur donne une rançon alors j'ai su comme cela que mon fils était allé dans un bar homo.

Vous ignorez que votre fils était homo? Demanda Harry.

Oui et heureusement que je savais que vous l'étiez.

Harry était très gênée, il semblait que Lucius lui en voulait pour que son fils soit devenu gay.

Lucius je suis pour rien de ce que votre fils est devenu.

Ah oui!! Et le baiser alors dans le bar c'était quoi ?

Harry fut sous le choc le baiser il l'avait complètement oublier.

Je … j'ai… ffff.. Je n'ai rien a voir avec sa. C'est lui qui m'a embrassé pour…

Harry coupa ses explications à ce moment là, Lucius malfoy l'avait empoignée par le collet et le regardait dans les yeux.

Écoute – moi bien d'accord, je vous ais confier mon fils pour le faire changer mais pas au point qu'il se remettre en question sa sexualité.

Mais il l'était peut-être bien avant non?

Peut-être mais je veux pas courir la chance, plus de sortit pour lui tant que vous soyez tous les deux….

D'accord.

Bien je vais y aller, et je veux voir des progrès venant de mon fils…. Avant la fin de l'été et si il n'y a aucune changement il se pourrait que je ne soit plus si indulgent envers vous.

Sur cela Lucius Malfoy partit.

Harry avait le cœur battant, il alla à la cuisine et prit un thé pour ce calmer.

**------- de retour avec Draco et Blaise-------**

Seulement deux minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes et je fus estomaqué.

C'EST MAGNIFIQUE BLAISE. Criais-je

Oui mais j'aimerais que tu gardes cet endroit pour toi.

Je hochais la tête mais le seul visage en ce moment même qui me venait en tête était celui du propriétaire.

Fin du chapitre quatre hi hi… Je sais je suis vraiment méchante d'arrêter là… La suite va venir bientôt … :)

Bye bye reviews please…


	6. Chapter 5

Titre :Draco malfoy à la campagne

Note de l'auteur : Merci à mambanoir pour avoir corriger le chapitre : ) et merci tout le monde pour vos reviews… : ) scuser pour le temps que j'ai pris pour l'écrire j'étais en panne d'inspiration et je travaillais beaucoup …

Chapitre cinq

« Aller Draco nous ne devons pas nous absenter trop longtemps sinon Harry va s'inquiéter, Blaise prit la main du blond et le dirigea à l'extérieur.

C'était magnifique Blaise commenta Draco.

Ouais je suis content que tu ais aimé.

Ils galopèrent jusqu'à l'orphelinat et quand ils arrivèrent dans la cour ils trouvèrent étrange de ne voir aucun enfant jouer à l'extérieur.

Alors ils décidèrent d'entrer et c'est là qu'ils virent Harry parler avec deux hommes en noirs dans le petit salon.

Quand le propriétaire les vit il leur fit signe de le rejoindre.

J'aimerais que vous alliez dans vos chambres svp. Demanda Harry.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? demanda Draco

Rien de bien important Draco.

Attendez dit l'un des hommes en noir. Vous êtes Draco Malfoy le fils du célèbre Maître Lucius Malfoy? Demanda l'avocat.

Oui, est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe?

Je crois que Monsieur Potter aurait besoin de l'aide d'un avocat peut –être devriez vous appeler votre père. Suggéra l'un des avocats.

Vous êtes qui ? Demanda Draco

Maître Shky et Maître Tyler.

Draco alla à la cuisine suivit de près par Harry qui s'excusa auprès des avocats de Seamus.

Draco je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

Le blond se retourna et fit face à Harry.

est-ce que ces avocats sont là à cause du contrat que tu as passé avec ce Finnigan ?

Harry baisa la tête, il avait honte d'avoir accepter se contrat mais dans ce temps-là il avait eut vraiment besoin d'argent et maintenant il risquait de perdre l'orphelinat.

Oui. Murmura le brun.

Draco décrocha le téléphone et appela au cabinet de son père.

Oui. Lucy est-ce que vous pourriez me passer mon père svp… c'est urgent c'est à propos de l'orphelinat il y a un problème.

Votre père est en réunion.

Pas grave passez moi le tout de suite Lucy. Insista le blond.

Harry l'observa et fut très surpris, le garçon rebelle qui était entré il y a quelques jours dans l'orphelinat avait radicalement changer très peu mais quand même cela ce voyait. Il appréciait l'orphelinat et était prêt à l'aider.

' J'espère juste que Lucius voudra m'aider malgré que je n'ai pas un sous à lui donner.' Pensa Harry.

Draco attendait que le transfert soit fait; il eu enfin son père au téléphone.

Il lui expliqua la situation et son père lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire.

D'accord à tout à l'heure.

Le blond raccrocha.

Il ne faut surtout pas parler aux avocats. Je voudrais savoir, pendant que je n'étais pas là est-ce que tu leur a dit quelque chose ? demanda Draco.

Non … ils m'ont questionné mais je n'ai pas répondu.

T'as bien fait parce qu'ils auraient prit tout ce que tu aurais dit contre toi. Avoua Draco.

Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Demanda Harry

Les renvoyer de chez toi…. C'est ce que mon père m'a dit et que si il les voyait chez toi quand il arrivera il ne t'aidera pas.

D'accord alors je vais les renvoyer tout de suite.

Harry retourna au salon où il retrouva les avocats de Seamus.

Messieurs je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de partir avant que mon avocat arrive. Leur conseilla Harry.

Tyler et Shky se regardèrent et se levèrent d'un seul mouvement.

Bon très bien monsieur Potter mais nous pouvons vous assurer que nous allons gagner ce procès. Vous n'avez même pas assez d'argent pour vous payer un avocat.

Harry ne répondit guère à cette provocation et leur montra la sortie.

Au revoir messieurs.

Ils partirent en lui disant de bien se préparer.

Une heure plus tard Lucius Malfoy était dans le petit salon avec Harry tandis que Draco, Blaise et les autres enfants étaient en train de manger.

Ils prièrent tous ensemble espérant que leur vœu le plus cher soit réalisé.

Fin du chapitre Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? super bien, nul …

Aller cliquer sur Go pour me le dire…

Bye byekisou


	7. Chapter 6

Titre : Draco malfoy à la campagne

NDA : Louange m'a fait savoir que je n'avais pas précisé l'âge de Harry et de Draco alors je vais essayé d'inclure les âges dans le chapitre… mais Harry est plus vieux que Draco, je crois que vous l'aviez devinez. Bien avant lol

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK ROWLING sauf l'orphelinat et les enfants… a part bien sûr Draco, Blaise, Harry, Lucius etc… Snif…

Chapitre six…

Après avoir reçu l'appel urgent de son fils Lucius malfoy mit fin à sa réunion pour préparer un nouveau dossier. Il savait qu'Harry n'aurait pas assez d'argent pour le couvrir il décida, alors qu'il était en chemin pour l'orphelinat qu'il le ferait gratuitement pour les enfants.

Harry avait donné l'ordre aux enfants de descendre toute de suite pour dîner au plus vite avant que Lucius arrive.

Quand ils remontèrent dans leurs chambres pour s'occuper, seul Draco resta au rez-de-chaussée pour accueillir son père comme il se doit.

Une demi heure plus tard Maître Malfoy était dans le petit salon buvant du thé assit devant Harry et Draco.

« Vous avez quel âge Monsieur Potter? »

« Quel est le rapport avec le contrat monsieur Malfoy? » Questionna Harry.

« Quel âge avez-vous? » Répéta-t-il.

« 25 ans. » Répondit Harry gêné.

' Mon fils aime un homme âgé de 25 ans un adulte de surcroît.' Une voix qui semblait être celle de sa femme se fit entendre dans sa tête. ' Mon cher votre fils n'a plus cinq ans mais il en a 15 ans presque un homme, il faut le laisser vivre ses propres expériences.'

' Narcissa, vous avez toujours raison.' Malgré que sa femme soit morte depuis quelques années, Lucius Malfoy essayait toujours de penser quelles seraient les paroles de Narcissa face à ce changement. Que leur fils soit devenu gay et qu'il aime un homme de 25 ans.'

Il s'empêcha de rire et retourna son attention vers son fils et le propriétaire.

J'aimerais voir les papiers de propriété de cette maison Monsieur Potter!

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers une autre pièce où était son bureau. Une pièce que Draco n'avait pas encore remarquée et qu'Harry ne lui avait pas montrer lors de sa première visite.

Le jeune homme brun revient quelques minutes plus tard avec les actes de propriété et quand Lucius Malfoy les examina il fut surprit d'y voir autre chose que la signature de Monsieur Potter. Il y avait aussi celle d'Albus Dumbledore directeur d'une des plus célèbre Université qui enseigne le droit.

« Monsieur Potter, est-ce que Albus Dumbledore était au courant de ce contrat que vous avez fait avec Monsieur Finnigan? » demanda Lucius.

Harry baissa la tête, honteux, non il ne l'avait pas dit à l'ami de ses parents qu'il avait ce contrat et maintenant il repensa à une discussion qu'il avait eut avec le directeur.

Flash back.

« Harry je veux que vous me promettiez que vous me direz tout de vos décisions futures sur l'orphelinat, et je voudrais vous faire savoir que je suis prêts à vous aider financièrement si vous avez besoin d'argent. »

« Monsieur je suis sûr d'être capable de me débrouiller, je vous remercie beaucoup pour le départ de cette orphelinat et je vous donnerais des nouvelles à chaque fin de mois. »

Fin du flash back.

'J'ai brisé la promesse que je lui ais faites et maintenant comment va-t-il le prendre?' Se questionna Harry.

Cet orphelinat était aussi celui du directeur, Harry n'était que l'administrateur et travaillait que pour Albus, normalement il aurait dû y avoir la signature du vieux Dumbledore.

« Non, il n'est pas au courant. » Avoua tristement Harry.

Lucius fronça les sourcils, alors il devrait mettre Albus immédiatement au courant pour pouvoir entamer les procédures. Seamus Finnigan était un sale manipulateur et aussi un sale pervers.

« Très bien alors veuillez m'excusez Monsieur Potter mais je vais devoir avertir le directeur de ce malentendu de votre part. »

Harry hocha la tête et dirigea Lucius vers la cuisine. Draco était resté silencieux et avait laissée son père discuter avec le brun.

Il les suivit jusqu'à la cuisine et Lucius se tourna vers lui.

« Draco tu as sûrement autre choses à faire ? » Demanda son père.

« heu!!! non… rien. »

« Draco, j'aimerais que tu ailles à l'étage pour rassurer les enfants, les maîtres de tantôt leur avaient fait peur. »

Le blond hocha la tête et monta.

« Merci Monsieur Potter, il ne devrait pas être ici, je n'aime pas du tout le fait qu'il se mêle des affaires de la justice. »

Lucius n'attendit guère de réponse de la part d'Harry et prit le téléphone.

Il contacta Albus.

« Albus Dumbledore à l'appareil que puis-je pour vous? »

« Oui Albus Dumbledore ici Maître Malfoy, je vous appelle de l'orphelinat Ste- Brutus. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Questionna aussitôt inquiet le directeur.

« Votre présence serait requise à l'orphelinat immédiatement j'ai besoin de vous parler en urgence. » Dit Lucius.

« D'accord je serais là dans une heure ou moins. » Répondit le vieil homme.

Lucius salua Albus et raccrocha.

« Il arrive dans peu de temps. »

Harry se sentit nerveux d'un coup.

NDA : Voilà un nouveau chapitre je sais la relation entre Harry et Draco n'avance pas du tout, désolée … mais il faut que je mette un peu d'intrigue dans l'histoire ( je vous promet de pas oublier le couple : ) j'ai plein de petites idées qui demande que de sortir…

Reviews please désolé pour le chapitre court mais plus les chapitres sont courts plus la fic dure longtemps … niark…

Bye bye kisou je vous aimeuhhhhhhhhh……


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre sept

Dumbledore arriva une demi-heure plus tard à l'orphelinat. Les enfants avaient eu l'autorisation d'Harry de sortir jouer un peu, Draco et Blaise les surveillait en leurs faisant des jeux comme la marelle ou à la cachette mais seulement dans la grange.

Dumbledore accueillit les enfants dans ses bras et entra dans la maison.

Harry et Lucius Malfoy étaient assis dans la cuisine et buvait une tasse de thé en discutant du contrat.

« Harry dis-moi ce qui se passe? » Demanda Albus après avoir saluer le maître.

Harry invita Albus à s'asseoir et lui dit tout.

Le vieux directeur avait semblé très déçu du comportement qu'Harry avait eut mais semblait lui avoir pardonner.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Albus mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

« Écoutes je t'avais dit que j'avais tout mon temps pour toi, Combien a-t-il débourser pour l'orphelinat? » Demanda Albus.

Le blond regarda dans les papiers qu'Harry lui avait donnés et annonça le prix.

Albus resta calme en apparence mais en dedans de lui tout était de rage, comment son neveu avait-il pu faire cela, heureusement pour lui il avait l'argent pour et n'avait aucun problème à pouvoir le payer mais Harry devrait le rembourser c'est certain.

Ils parlèrent du contrat pendant plus d'une heure et Lucius prit rendez-vous avec l'avocat de Seamus dans un café de la ville, Harry devrait être présent à ce rendez-vous et Albus aussi.

« Je suis encore désolé Albus. » S'excusa pour la millième fois Harry.

Le brun avait la tête basse et n'osait pas regarder son aîné.

« Harry je te pardonne mais que cela te serve de leçon. » 

Harry hocha la tête et promit à Albus de le rembourser.

Malfoy père partit tard dans l'après midi après avoir un peu parler avec son fils qui avait agréablement changé, il n'avait plus l'air d'un adolescent rebelle et stupide.

Il remercia grandement Harry et retourna chez lui.

Draco alla rejoindre le propriétaire et regarda son visage qui exprima de la tristesse.

« Tout va s'arranger. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais Harry y répondit tout de même.

« Oui, enfin je l'espère Draco. »

Harry regardait les enfants jouer autour de Blaise et sourit.

Il voyait aussi le visage de Draco dans la fenêtre et ils ressemblaient à un couple regardant leurs enfants jouer dehors et Harry sourit de nouveau à cette idée.

Il se retourna et prit d'une impulsion soudaine il embrassa le blond.

Draco fut surprit d'un coup mais se reprit pour répondre doucement au baiser du plus vieux et entreprit de l'approfondir.

Harry entendit le blond légèrement gémir et sourit.

Ils durent arrêter leur baiser à ce moment là puisque les orphelins de st-brutus avaient semblé vouloir tout aller se laver après cette journée à jouer.

Harry aida les plus jeune avec l'aide de Draco et Blaise qui faisait en sorte que les plus vieux se lave aussi.

Une heure plus tard tout le monde était au lit, il était 22 h 30 et Harry était toujours réveillé. Draco l'avait rejoint un peu de temps après que Blaise se soit endormit et Harry en fut très heureux.

« Tu n'as pas sommeil? »Demanda Draco en s'asseyant devant le brun.

« Non, même si je suis fatiguée physiquement je suis incapable de m'endormir. » Expliqua Harry.

Draco se leva et se plaça derrière Harry.

« Tu es peut-être trop tendu, un massage te ferait du bien. » Suggéra le blond, sans attendre la réponse il prit la main d'Harry et l'amena dans la chambre du brun.

Il lui ordonna d'enlever son t-shirt noir et de se coucher sur le ventre.

Harry le fit avec hésitation il avait un peu peur jusqu'à où tout cela allait les mener.

Alors le blond s'assit les jambes écartées sur les hanches de Harry.

Il commença par masser légèrement les épaules en faisant des petits cercles jusque dans le bas du dos n'allant pas plus loin, Draco fit le même manège pendant quelques minutes et changea de tactique.

Il prit son coude droit et entreprit de refaire la même chose mais dans le bas du dos.

Harry se détendit petit à petit mais incapable de pouvoir se rendormir puisqu'il sentait autre chose que le coude de Draco. Le sexe dressé du blond sur ses hanches semblait vouloir son attention alors le brun se retourna docilement et renversa la situation. Le blond était sous lui et Harry entre ses jambes.

« Mais que fais-tu? »Demanda Draco.

Harry ne répondit pas, puisque Draco avait aussi enlevé son haut le brun s'attaqua immédiatement au bas.

La ceinture ne résista guère bien longtemps et Harry enleva le pantalon qui alla rejoindre les autres vêtements de son futur amant.

Draco était encore sous le choc mais revient à la réalité quand la langue de Harry vient lécher le long de son sexe tendu au maximum.

Le blond gémit, et bougea légèrement le bassin pour qu'Harry le prenne en bouche mais celui-ci évita le membre et lécha la ligne de poil de bas en haut jusqu'au nombril, son compagnons gémit légèrement, conscient qu'il ne devrait pas faire trop de bruit à cause des enfants endormis.

« Harry, Prend moi stp. Tout de suite. » Souffla Draco après quelques minutes de tortures.

Le brun ne s'en fit pas prier, il présenta ses trois doigts à la bouche du blond qui les lécha avidement.

Draco avait les yeux remplis de désir contenu depuis déjà un mois qu'il se retenait de sauter sur le propriétaire et c'est ce dernier qu'il fit. Harry mit un doigt dans l'antre étroit du blond plus vierge depuis longtemps.

Celui-ci trembla un peu quand son amant mit le troisième doigt et qu'il fit les mouvements de va et vient pour pouvoir le préparer.

Quand Harry sentit que le blond était prêt il enduit son sexe de lubrifiant et entra doucement dans l'antre chaud de son amant.

Le brun et le blond gémirent en concert, essayant de retenir leurs cris de plaisir qui étaient rauques à force de les retenir.

« Draco, Oh oui. » C'était tout ce qu'Harry était capable de dire et le blond était pire.

« Encore, encore, encore plus vite Harry, plus loin. » C'était toujours la même chose.

Après quelques minutes plus tard ils jouirent ensemble en murmurant leur prénom.

« Je t'aime » Murmura Draco.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Draco sombra dans les bras de morphée.

Fin du chapitre une reviews si ça vous plait : ) Merci tout le monde pour toutes vos reviews désolé si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un… Bye Bye

Kisou


	9. Chapter 8

Titre : Draco Malfoy à la campagne

Résumé : Draco malfoy est envoyé dans un orphelinat par son père pour qu'il apprenne la discipline… la seule chose qu'il fait est de tomber amoureux du propriétaire… UA couples un énorme HP/DM …. Lol

Note je m'excuse de poster en retard j'ai pas eu le temps de faire le chapitre et ce qui est étrange c'est que c'est le dernier chapitre… le couple HP/DM est formé… c'est une mini fics que je voulais faire de toute façon et puisque j'ai beaucoup d'autre fics à faire… Ben j'aime mieux la terminée… : ) je suis contente que cette fics vous est plu… et j'ai beaucoup aimé vos reviews… elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir… je sais pas si la plus part de vous avez vue ou lue ma nouvelle fics … Le bien et le mal… je trouve que cette fics est la plus sérieuse que j'ai fait en ce moment malgré le fait qu'il y est un peu d'humour… Draco : Tu te fais de la pub? Siri : Ben non….

RE NOTE : je veux remercier mambanoir de m'avoir corriger c'est super …

Merci de m'avoir lue… à la prochaine…

Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Après leur folle nuit d'amour, ils n'eurent guère le temps de faire quoi que ce soit en couple puisque entre prendre soin de l'orphelinat et aussi d'être en cours pour combattre Seamus, Harry n'avait plus le temps… Alors après que le jeune propriétaire est gagné, faisant payer Seamus une petite fortune en avocat il eu un grand poids de moins sur les épaules, bien sûr Harry devait rembourser Albus mais il savait que le vieux lui donnerait tout le temps pour cela.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le balcon assis sur une balançoire, Draco dans les bras de Harry. Il faisait nuit, les enfants étaient tous endormis.

« Draco? »

« Hmmm!!!! »

« Veux-tu venir vivre avec moi? Ou Plutôt avec nous? » Demanda soudainement Harry.

Draco se leva brusquement pour faire face au brun.

Il semblait réfléchir à la question, il devrait d'abord en faire part à son père, mais il était sûr que celui-ci ne ferait rien pour l'en dissuader. Lucius Malfoy aimait bien Harry et savait maintenant que Draco était gay mais comment allait-il réagir face à la nouvelle?

« Je vais en parler à mon père, parce que je ne suis pas encore majeur. »

Harry hocha la tête et embrassa doucement le blond. Pendant quelques minutes s'ensuivit une séance de baisers et de caresses.

Harry prit Draco par la main et ils allèrent à leur chambre. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisées par leur journée alors ils n'entreprirent rien, Draco se mit en boxer et Harry fit de même avant de se coucher l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin Draco appela son père et lui demanda si il pouvait venir à l'orphelinat.

Draco savait qu'il devait partir bientôt, les vacances d'étés se terminaient dans quelques jours mais le blond ne voulait pas quitter l'orphelinat et là il était près à dire la vérité à son père il n'avait pas peur de lui annoncer.

Celui-ci arriva dans l'après midi et prit son fils dans ses bras tout heureux de le voir.

« Père j'ai à vous parler de quelque chose d'important. »

Harry ne voulant pas s'interposer malgré que la discussion le concerne alla aider les jeunes à la grange.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Draco? » Demanda inquiet Lucius.

« Bien hum… je …. Je… » C'était pas un bon commencement pour Draco, c'était la première fois qu'il ne trouvait pas ses mots.

« Père vous savez que je suis homo! »

Son père hocha la tête et fit signe à Draco de continuer.

« Je suis tomber amoureux de quelqu'un. » Avoua-t-il.

« De qui? »

« Je ne sais pas comment vous allez le prendre, mais je suis amoureux d'Harry. »

Lucius Malfoy poussa un soupire non dissimulé.

Draco eut peur d'un coup, est-ce que son père allait lui demander de quitter immédiatement l'orphelinat?

« Tu voudrais rester ici? » Demanda Lucius.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux, il était étonné, son père l'avait comprit.

« Je… oui. »

« Alors d'accord, c'est grâce à lui que tu as changé en bien donc pourquoi t'empêcher? »

Draco sourit à son père, l'embrassa sur la joue et alla voir Harry.

' Il grandit bien vite' Fut la pensée de Lucius avant de partir.

Une petite fille blonde vit l'homme sortir de la maison et s'en approcha.

Lucius s'arrêta et l'observa. Elle lui faisait penser à Narcissa quand elle était jeune.

« Bonjour toi comment t'appelle-tu? » Demanda Lucius.

« Maria et Vous. »

« Lucius je suis le père de Draco. »

« Enchanté de vous connaître. »

Il lui serra sa petite main dodue et tomba sous le charme de la petite fille.

Plusieurs mois plus tard Draco avait une petite sœur, avec Harry en plus il avait une nouvelle famille.

Fin du chapitre et de l'histoire… Personnellement je suis satisfaite de cette fin et vous????

Bye bye kisou et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews…


End file.
